Jousan's Trust
by Lady Knight
Summary: What happens when after asking Relena to marry him, Heero dies? Duo is there to help a friend throught the pain along with Dorothy. Trowa shows up later on. On Hold
1. Know she knows

`Jousan Trust  
  
By: Lady Knight  
  
E-mail: yume_meka@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG-13.... at least for now  
  
Disclaimer: I no own + I poor = don't sue. Oh by the by, who'd you  
  
like to see Dorothy with. She better now and after time, I believe she'd  
  
be a better person. Tell me and we'll see, but remember I still can over  
  
ride you. It's my story after all!  
  
===============================================================  
  
  
  
The gleaming glint of pale gold flashed in the moonlight as Relena Darlian walked across the roof of the apartment she now lived in. Her bare feet felt to coolness of the cement when she carefully stepped up onto the ledge and searched the city. It's bright lights shown as far as she could see.  
  
The Vice Foreign Minister then turned her gaze downwards to the street over some 20 stories below. She didn't turn when she heard the soft footfalls coming form behind her. "It wouldn't be that hard to end it right now with just a step forward."  
  
"I know this Miss Relena," came the voice of Dorothy  
  
Catalonia. She was also dressed for bed. Her night gown mirrored the Minister's with the exception of difference in colour. They were both long silk sleeveless gowns tied in the back. Dorothy's was jade green and Relena's was a soft peach.  
  
Relena snorted. "Yes, I realize this Dorothy." The wheat blond haired girl kept her blue orbs downward. "It would be so easy. The world is at peace. The colonies and Earth are now working together with out me playing reff for them. Hell, life is so 'perfect' no one wants, nor needs the 'Queen of the World' anymore."  
  
"That's not true," Dorothy said but didn't step forward. She remained where she was.  
  
"I know you don't, but sorry Dorothy.... That's just not enough for me or anyone."  
  
"But there are others."  
  
Relena turned around and glared at the pale blond woman. "Like who?" she asked.  
  
"The pilots," she stated quietly, but then regretted the words when they left her mouth.  
  
The other pilots," Relena raged. The former Queen of the  
  
world turned around and stepped off the ledge, headed towards the pale blue eyed girl. Her normally kind, soft features were tight and drawn. The usually soulful bright ocean orbs were now dark, hard, and cold with anger.  
  
"Well as for 'them'," she started and circled Dorothy once and then looked her straight in the eyes. The older woman flinched slightly, but stood her ground and stared right back at the princess. "Quatre has his company and family to worry about. Trowa and his sister Catherine are somewhere giving a performance. Wufie doesn't like me and Sally is with him. Hirde is no where to be found. The same for Duo as well. Une died three years back. Zechs is now too busy with his life to care at all about me and Noin is trying to fix up what he messes up, she is going to burn herself out."  
  
Relena ran an hand through her unbound hair and looked back at where she was longingly. *It could be so easy*  
  
"What about Heero?" Dorothy asked pointing to Relena's left hand where a small diamond on a gold band sparkled.  
  
"Heero is DEAD!!!" Relena screamed as she tore the ring off and flung it to the other side of the roof. Then Vice Foreign Minister dropped to her knees, as the tears broke free from their barriers and flowed down her cheeks.  
  
Dorothy stood there a moment in shock and then came to her senses. She kneeled next to the wheat haired girl and pulled her to her own body. Dorothy rocked her gently. *Heero's dead?!?!? How? When?* Then her pale eyes widened. *No wonder you has been distance all of a sudden. Not eating much, not sleeping much and that vacant look in your eyes. You've kept this a secret Relena. But for how long and at what cost?*  
  
Dorothy lifted up Relena's chin and stared into the tear filled ocean depts. "How long ago?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Three weeks," she replied with trembling lips.  
  
"That long ago and you didn't tell anyone. Relena. Why?"  
  
Dorothy searched the princess's eyes for an answer.  
  
Relena shook her head in dismay. "I don't know why....." she trailed off and hung her head.  
  
"Shhh, its ok Relena. Just relax and we'll figure this out. But for now let's get you to bed hummm?" At Relena's nod, Dorothy helped the princess up off the ground and together they slowly made their way inside.  
  
Still on the roof, the forgotten ring still sparkled in the moonlight.  
  
===============================================================  
  
Hummm, should I continue? I know I killed off Heero, too cliché? But did I really kill him? Should I let you choose? Oh the possibilities. Bye for now. Wind to thy wings~LK 


	2. What real frineds do for one another

`Jousan's Trust Part 2  
  
By: Lady Knight  
  
E-mail: yume_meka@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG-13.... at least for now  
  
Pairing: Well gee, I'm not sure. Guess.  
  
Disclaimer: I no own + I poor = don't sue. Same as always....  
  
I'm just a po college student who can't even afford the 'OR'  
  
in 'poor'.  
  
AN: Thank you my one and only reviewer.... Ayanami_Chan. For you I will try to work more on this fic and try to make another chapter up in less than a month.....hopefully. Thank you so much. This is for you.  
  
AN2: This ** is thought and if there is song lyrics they be in ~ ~ Here it is. The second chapter. I hope you like it  
  
===============================================================  
  
  
  
Dorothy rushed down the stairs when she heard the bell ring. She smoothed her rush-wrinkled clothes and then opened the door. She smiled and sighed, a welcomed sight meet her pale blue eyes.  
  
A man who looked a little over 20 stood there. He had chestnut colored hair the fell past his back contained in a long braid. He was dressed in black leather boots, dark blue carpenter jeans that were a little baggy, and a black leather jacket with a heather gray tee-shirt underneath.  
  
The man reached up and removed his sunglasses to revile dark violet eyes that shown with excitement and concern.  
  
"Ohayo Dorothy," Duo Maxwell greeted the woman at the door. She turned to greet his smile, but to his surprise, she pulled him into a hug. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Yes," she replied.  
  
Duo pulled back from her embrace and looked at her more closely. This time instead of seeing the normally sure and pristine looking Dorothy he had always known, he saw a woman who looked as if she hadn't slept in weeks and eyes that were filled with worry and fear because she had ran out of ideas and almost hope. All this because of a friend.  
  
"Liar."  
  
Dorothy shrugged tiredly. "Your point?"  
  
"Just making an observation." He scratched his head. "Where's 'Jousan?"  
  
She looked down. "She's visiting her brother and his wife for awhile. She'll be back next week."  
  
"So Zechs finally got the balls to ask Noin?" Dorothy just nodded. Dou frowned. *Some things got to be wrong to do this to Dorothy.* "You look like your ready to drop. You should get some sleep."  
  
"I know. I will as soon as I give you the run down." She turned and walked into the house. "But it isn't gonna be pretty."  
  
Duo sighed and picked up his bag. "What is in life?" he said and followed her in, closing the door behind him.  
  
+++++++++++  
  
"And well that's the story.... Well as much as I know." Dorothy got up and went to get the tea pot. "More?"  
  
Duo shook his head. "Naw, thanks."  
  
The pale blonde shrugged and filled her mug up, then returned to the table. She sat down and looked at he guess. Duo looked as if he was trying to piece the puzzle bits together. His brows were furrowed and his violet eyes were lost in thought.  
  
He looked up at her. "But why did she tell you so late?" *I still can't believe he's dead.... never say it coming.*  
  
Dorothy sighed and sipped her tea. She placed the mug down, but her hands still remained around the glass wear. "She told me she didn't know why. I didn't pressure her further."  
  
Duo nodded. "So, I guess you would like me to stay and help you out with our 'Jousan?"  
  
Dorothy looked down "If you don't want to, I understand....." she mumbled.  
  
"Are you crazy?!?!?" Dou jumped out of his seat. "Of course I'm going to help. Even though we weren't that close, she is my friend. And I have a lot of respect for the young lady." He sat back down and looked at the blonde again. "Why didn't you think I would?"  
  
"Because...." she began.  
  
"Because?" he prompted.  
  
"Because no one else can or would. The only other person who can is Trowa, but he couldn't make in until three months later."  
  
Duo nodded. "I see. Quatre, Catherine, Sally, and Noin were to busy and the others could care less."  
  
"Basically."  
  
Duo gazed at the blue eyed lady. The woman seemed ready to drop. "Now it's time for you to hit the sack."  
  
Dorothy smiled tiredly. "Yes, Mum."  
  
Duo laughed. "Now of ta bed with ye." He shooed her away with his hand. She complied after telling him where his room was.  
  
The braided man leaned back against the chair, propping his legs up on another one. He's eyes told anyone he was lost in though. *Why didn't you tell anyone that Heero died 'Lena? Or that you were to be his bride?* Duo blinked after he felt something after that thought, but shook it off with a shrug. *Why didn't you tell Dorothy? You best friend Lena. In fact, why not tell anyone?*  
  
  
  
  
  
Zzzzzzz....::Duo pokes LK:: Hummm....::Blink blink:: Oh I speak now? ::Duo nods:: Yawn.....gomen guys. Just got break between classes. Hey guess what I be in college again today. Wow.... ::twirls finger:: Yawn.... don't care just want sleep. Your lucky ya got part 2 now. The next we'll be a while. Sorry, school taking time for writing. I'm sleeping instead. Anyways..... What ya think so far? Not bad for being half asleep hummm? Well don't worry Le-chan comes back in next part and see Duo for the first time in 5-6 years....poor Lena. Anyways till next time. Wind to thy wings~ LK 


End file.
